


First Time in a Foreign Field

by WriterlyLady



Category: The Road to El Dorado (2000)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, first time of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterlyLady/pseuds/WriterlyLady
Summary: Miguel and Tulio take a much needed break early on in their trek through the jungle and have a transcending experience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say? This is fluff and smut through and through. I try to sneak some substance in there but I fear if you blink you may miss it. Rating certainly applies!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in Road to El Dorado. They belong to Dreamworks. I make no money from writing this.

 

 

“It’s a left!”

“No, it’s very clearly right, look!”

Tulio and Miguel had been going on like this, trying to decipher the esoteric symbols and paths that mapped out the way to El Dorado, for the better part of twenty minutes. Tempers were starting to raise, especially the tall, raven haired and reluctant Tulio.

Miguel, his partner, a shorter man with blond hair and an easy smile, was already thinking about a place to take a break. His green eyes, the deep color of the leaves surrounding them in the vast jungle, were scanning around for some sort of diversion. He spotted a curious ring of trees that looked like it had water in the middle.

“So, what we need to do is get back on the horse, head right, up that hill and we should be on the straight path it looks like here.” Tulio's finger followed the proposed route on the map they held between them.

“Miguel? Miguel are you even listening to me? Miiguelll...” Tulio snapped his fingers in the other man’s face.

Miguel broke out of his daze. He grinned musingly at the taller man.

“That’s a good plan, but how about making a left first?”

“Ugh, left? Miguel I told you we need to make a right! He pointed again to the map.

“Right. Yeah...” This would be worth admitting defeat if it was what he thought it was. “Good plan...but how about we take a little detour first?”

“Deto- Miguel! It’ll be getting dark soon.”

“Well, let’s camp here tonight, it’s as good as any place else.”

He could see Tulio was softening.

“And maybe a little bath...” Miguel’s voice lilted a bit.

“A bath!” Tulio threw his hands up in the air, dropping the map which Miguel snatched and rolled up. “Haven’t you had enough water?” After all, it was only a day since they’d washed up on shore after countless days at sea.

Miguel wrinkled his nose and put his hands on his hips. “It would not go unappreciated by one who sleeps next to you at night. Not to mention sitting so close on the hor-”

“All right!" Tulio said, as if giving up something very big. “I get it. But where?”

“Leave that to me,” Miguel said. He ran off, climbing over a small embankment with trees around it. He brandished his sword, tossing down a few cut branches then slid down himself.

He began to tug off his clothes saying, “there’s a little hot spring up there, look.”

Tulio glanced over his shoulder and did indeed see a pool of water. Miguel handed off his clothes to his partner and crawled back over the embankment, sliding into the pool with a sigh. Tulio took off his own clothes and balled them all up to put down near where Altivo was grazing.

As an afterthought he said to Altivo, “Horse!”

The animal’s ears pricked up. He turned to look at Tulio with a put upon expression.

“Keep an eye on our stuff,” he barked. Then softened a little under Altivo’s deadpan stare. “Alright?”

The dove grey stallion nickered and returned to eating the fruit off a nearby tree.

Tulio charged over the embankment where his foot caught and he tripped over a protruding root. His gangly legs gave out in under him and he landed with a splash in the water. Miguel laughed as he came spluttering to the surface, his hair hanging in soppy tendrils over his face. Tulio parted his hair and gave his partner a dirty look. Miguel couldn’t contain his giggles as Tulio scowled, then after a moment broke into a laughing smile himself. They came together in the water and embraced.

“How about this?” Miguel said, his forehead pressed into Tulio’s.

“Yeah...it almost makes up for everything else in this stinking place being so horrible.”

Miguel smiled; poor Tulio, sometimes he missed the bigger picture of the beauty of things. The blond man eyed the place where his partner tripped, noticing that the root was now frothing with suds.  
  
“Shall I wash your hair for you then,” he asked coyly.

“Look at it Miguel, this is about as washed as it gets. We don’t exactly have soap.”

“I have soap.”

“You do?”

Miguel nodded and grinned, swimming over to the edge of the pool where the foamy plant was.

“First the map, now soap; tell me, what else you are hiding?”

“You know I’m not one to hold out on you darling.” He answered, pulling at the root and giving Tulio a nice view of his naked butt. The raven haired man found his mind wondering what else they could use this alleged soap for.

“This...” Miguel swam back over, dunking the plant under water and part of it turned to a mild foam in his hands.

“Now turn around,” he instructed Tulio.

He carefully lowered him back into the water, just wetting his hair and took out the purple tie holding it together. Tulio’s long thick hair spread out around him as wild and unruly as it always was when loose. Miguel began to suds it up, massaging the other man’s head in soft circles, working out all the tangles till it flowed between his fingers. Then he lowered Tulio back under the water, running his hands through the hair till all the soap was out and it squeaked clean.

Tulio was so relaxed he fell back in Miguel’s arms. He looked up at his friend, a wide smile gracing his face.

“Is it your turn already?”

Miguel smiled and nodded.

They switched places so Miguel was in front of Tulio and he repeated the process on Miguel’s shorter silky hair.

Tulio still has some more foam left so he began to suds up Miguel’s body, starting with his shoulders and traveling south. When he reached between his legs Miguel was already quite hard under his touch.

“M’mmm...where else are you gonna put that soap?” Miguel asked, lolling out in Tulio’s arms.

Then he felt a slippery hand enclose his shaft, and his partner soaped him up there, pumping his hand up and down as Miguel moaned his name. After a few strokes Miguel turned around, face to face with Tulio. He retrieved the floating root and used the rest of it, soaping up his hands and spreading some all over Tulio’s chest. His partner was exceptionally hard. They each stroked one another in slippery grips, lips coming together in an open mouthed kiss.

After a few minutes, their cocks sliding together in their soapy hands, Tulio murmured in between kisses. “You know I’m only humoring you with this El Dorado thing...”

Miguel smiled across Tulio’s lips. “Yes, but you know you’re hoping it’s all true.”

Tulio shrugged and deepened their kiss. They continued to stroke, writhing ever wilder on one another when Tulio’s cock slipped between Miguel’s thighs. He closed them together, trapping Tulio’s hard shaft.

Miguel nibbled the other man’s earlobe and whispered with hot breath. “Is there anything else you’re going to humor me about today.” He squeezed his thighs around Tulio’s trapped penis.

The taller man trailed his fingers down his partner’s back, brushing them lightly over Miguel’s entrance.

Both men breathed in sharply.

Tulio’s blue eyes widened with trepidation. Miguel’s green eyes were hooded with unabashed desire.

Tulio squeezed Miguel’s ass, and it clenched in his hands. He curled his fingers inward, feeling one, then two fingers slip just barely into Miguel’s passage.

The blond man moaned, continuing to stroke his cock in one hand, and  lightly squeeze his thighs together, the other hand splayed across the small of Tulio’s back.

“C’mon my darling, there’s no inquisition here.”

He kissed Tulio again as his lover played at fingering him.

“What if I hurt you?” Tulio breathed.

“You won’t...I want it...I know you do too...you always have.”

Tulio’s cock twitched between the other man’s thighs. Miguel’s breath fell in quick hot pants against his neck.

“I want it...yes.” Tulio panted. He pushed his fingers fully inside Miguel’s body.

As they continued to kiss, Tulio stretched him. They felt weightless in the water. Miguel wrapped his legs around Tulio’s waist, and the taller man held him there.

Tulio readied himself to enter and stopped kissing Miguel to ask him, “are you ready?”

Miguel was incensed. “Yes Tulio! Just do it.”

Tulio kissed him as he began to push the head of his cock past Miguel’s tight ring of muscle. Miguel moaned into his lover’s mouth and continued to as Tulio broke through and sheathed himself in his body.

His long length strummed a sweet spot inside Miguel and he pulled away from the kiss to howl lustily to the treetops.

“Bad?” Tulio panted with passion clouded alarm.

“No!” Miguel faced him and kissed his lips hard. “Don’t stop!”

So Tulio pushed on, thrusting in and out of his partner’s body for the first time in all the years they’d been together. He’d never imagined it could feel like this, so close, he felt like they were becoming one. Miguel’s body was so tight and smooth, unbelievable. He forgot all the reasons he never wanted to do this in the first place. Nothing could compare to loving like this.

Miguel’s whole body was overwhelmed in sensation and emotions that swelled out of control- he let it all wash over him. He couldn’t believe it was finally happening. He gripped his legs tightly around Tulio’s waist, moving with him and stroking himself in time with the thrust of his partner’s hips.

“Oh yes....M’mmm Tuliooooo.”

“Mig…mig- Miguel!”

As they kissed again Tulio climaxed, groaning into Miguel’s mouth.

Miguel stroked himself off, spurting between their bodies and into the churning water. He gasped Tulio’s name in release.

Dusk was fast falling over the vast jungle, dappling sunlight over the pool containing two men, wrapped up in each other’s arms. They stretched out their afterglow as long as they could, but finally Tulio forced them to get out and make camp. They settled at the base of a tree, managed to find fresh water that had collected in a giant leaf and some fruit from the tree that Altivo was eating off of.

They decided the giant leaf made a better bed then the ground, and settled down in front of a modest fire. Altivo the horse lay down for the night next to the fire. A little armadillo that had been following them scampered up close. It formed a ball and rolled in between Miguel and Tulio where they cuddled together couched in the base of the tree.

“Is that thing still following us?” Tulio said.

“Aw, I think it’s cute. We should name him.”

Tulio rolled his eyes. Just how many animals were they going to collect on this adventure?

“Bibo.” Miguel announced.

“What?”

“I don’t know, it just came to me.”

“Whatever you say.” Tulio told him, kissing a path to his lips up Miguel’s neck.

“Just imagine Tulio, soon we’ll be sitting on golden thrones, surrounded by golden walls-”  
  
“Where you can allegedly pluck gold from those very walls.” Tulio finished for him. “Hey, all I’m interested in is getting back to Spain. Then we can have a big beautiful castle all our own, and any woman we could possibly desire.” He chuckled. “Hell, we could have anything we could possibly desire.”

“After all that you’re still thinking of women?” Miguel asked incredulously, kissing Tulio’s long neck.

“Aw c’mon Miguel, it’s been months since we’ve even seen one. You can’t tell me you don’t miss them. Besides, I’ve never known you to turn one away.”

‘I’ve turned plenty away, you just didn’t know about it’, thought Miguel. To Tulio he said, “yeah I guess you’re right. I have had my fair share.”

The other man nodded. “More than me.” Tulio sighed wistfully. “But none of that will matter once we get our hands on that gold.”

Miguel felt a very small and stupid emotion he couldn’t quite identify well up inside him.

“But we will still be together, I mean, like this...after the gold?” He hated saying it, but he just couldn’t help himself.

Tulio looked him in the eyes and kissed him lightly on the lips. “Of course. You and me, partners till the end.”

“Partners,” echoed Miguel, “till the end.”

 

 


End file.
